Forks
by Jey1204
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire? What if she knew Edward when he was human? Bella left Edward because she thought she was a monster for changing him. What if they met up a hundred years later? Bella/Edward. I'm new at this, so be nice. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry to any readers who read this before. I had to delete it because I was having troubles with my computer. So here it is again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer is the genius who created these characters.  
**

Chapter 1 New.

Forks, Washington. How could I describe it? Rainy, damp, depressing, and most of all, the most wonderful place in the world.

It all started on my first day of school.

Being a vampire didn't help my patience at all. I wanted to get ready for school, but it was six hours from now. _What could I do to pass the time?_ I thought.

I decided on a movie to watch.

"This'll definitely take up my time" I said out loud, I didn't care if I was crazy; I just wanted something to do.

The Lord of the Rings started playing. This was the longest movie trilogy that I had seen, and I loved it. I was watching the extended edition, so it was even longer. **(A/N I actually have this set of DVD's...call me a geek and stuff...but I love the LOTR, it is the best series of movies.)**

Time passed, slowly enough, and dawn began to break. Time to get ready.

I picked out a simple white t-shirt that fit my body perfectly. Designs on it amplified my curves too, wrapping around my waist and bust. I chose tight fitting black jeans and my favorite pair of black and white flats.

I applied a little bit of eye liner, lipstick, and eye shadow. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

I swung my body in my car, a black Volvo no less, and headed off for school.

Okay, so getting me to much attention was too much, I was already the new girl to start with. I decided that I would change my appearance so that I could look as human as possible.

Oh yea right! I would never be even close to human. I'm abnormally beautiful for one thing; I have super strength and speed. I have the power to absorb other vampire's powers, and to top it all off, I was depressed. I had lost the love of my life just because I felt guilty of him changing.

Time was up, my car was parked, my appearance was made, and the final bell sounded. Great! This will be just fun.

As I stepped out of my car I smelled something. It wasn't a human or anything else like that. It wasn't alive, it was another vampire coven. Five of them to be exact. Great, another coven. The only difference was that I recognized the scents. The Cullens.

I knew I had to make an appearance on the first day, but that's it. I walked into the small office; the woman there looked like she was in her early fifties. When she saw me come in, she smiled at me warmly.

"My name is Isa—Jess Truman, I'm new here," Isabella was my human name, I used it sometimes, but most of the time I used a different name.

"Well, welcome to Forks Jess. Here's your time table, please get this signed by all of your teachers and return it back to the office at the end of the day. Have a nice day Jess." And she left just like that. Oh well, time to start another year of annoying pointless school.

_I wonder if I'll see _him_. _I asked myself. _Stupid, stupid, he probably doesn't remember you first of all, and second you left for him, so he could be better, found better. It was bad enough that you had to endanger his life as a human, don't bring it up. _ I scolded myself. It wasn't a good idea to be here. He probably didn't remember me anyways.

Oh shoot. I forgot. Carlisle, the Cullens' leader and father of the coven, told me once, on a visit, that he had four new members; Esme, his mate, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett. He didn't have to mention his fourth child, Rosalie; she was in my coven for a while, until she met Emmett. They're mates. Some of his 'children' have powers; Alice can see the future—hopefully she'll only see me as Jess and my regular body for this name, not my regular vampire—and her mate Jasper could feel emotions, that won't be great when I see him. If I see him that is. The last one was him, Edward Cullen, or as I remember him Edward Anthony Mason—the boy I fell in love with when he was human—he could read minds. That would be great.

My ability, as I finally thought of it, was just to absorb powers, it was very helpful at times. I had gained only a few abilities though. Depending on the ability, I could either soak it up by touching the person, or just being near them. I have gained only the powers of shape shifting, mind reading—that was because I saw Edward after he changed and touched his shoulder while in Carlisle's form— to freeze time, to feel emotions, to become invisible, including my scent, and also to block my mind and others from mind-related powers like Edward's.

I was walking to my third hour class, two more classes to lunch. Then I'll just have to wait and see if they are really here.

When I was in my classroom, Biology, I handed my slip to my teacher for him to sign and as soon as he signed it he pointed out an empty table and to a seat that was right next to the aisle. Someone must be sitting next to me.

I sniffed the chair, no one saw me, thank God, but the problem was I recognized the scent all too well. Edward Mason, rather now Edward Cullen was sitting right next to me. _I hope Jasper's not in this class, and then I'm screwed. _I thought. Shoot, Edward was standing in the doorway looking curiously at me. I hope my blocking ability was on. It was on for a while; I made sure throughout the whole school day that I wouldn't give up my secret.

Edward walked towards the table and sat swiftly beside me. Damnit he smelled good. As great as I remembered him and he still looked like the God he did from day one that I met him.

"Hello I'm Jess Turner. I'm new here." I introduced myself. Just because I left him for his own good, doesn't mean I can't talk to him in a different form.

"Hello," his voice was monotone, no hint of emotion in it. I could feel sadness and depression rolling off of him in loads. I received that power years earlier from a man that had similar powers to Jasper, but stronger.

"Are you alright?" I asked, I was truly worried that he was just about to die right there on the spot—if that could happen that is.

"Yes." He answered, trying to put some show of emotion in his voice, but it was entirely covered in sadness.

"No you're not," I argued, I didn't like seeing him like this. "I can feel sadness and depression all over you. What's the matter?"

He turned towards me, with a confused expression on his face.

"What did you just say? You can feel emotions?"

"Yep." I said, I didn't want to tell him I could absorb powers, which would be really bad.

I forced all the happiness I could put in a single person. I don't think that was enough, he still had a hint of sadness still left in his features.

He smiled, though, "My name's Edward Cullen. Thank you, I really needed that." He said, commenting my power.

"So what's got you all depressed?"

Edward's face fell again. "It's none of your business," he snapped, then suddenly looked up, into my eyes again. "I'm sorry about that. I have a bit of a temper" Like I didn't know, he's always had one. "But, really it isn't any of your business anyways." He said quietly while I nodded. I turned on my reading minds power that I had gained from him.

_Wow, that girl is hot. _A boy in the back thought, just great another admirer in my two hundred years.

_Bella, where are you? I miss you so much._ Edward thought, his mind's thoughts were even filled with agony. Damnit, why did I do that to him in the first place? I shouldn't have left him.

_Edward, quit talking about her, she's dead remember? You tried Demetri, even he couldn't find her. Alice was hopeless, she couldn't find her either. _He thought to himself.

Demetri? He had Demetri of the Volturi to find me? My God, was he that desperate to find me? My God and Demetri couldn't find me anyways. Well that's nice to know, in one sense of course.

Class was over. Edward turned to look at me with curious eyes again.

"I can't read your mind?" He said.

"Oh, that's another power I gained from my human part. Nobody could do anything to me that was related to the mind."

"Oh. Hey, did you get contacts or something, I know that you're a—But how can you have blue eyes?"

Shit, now what was I going to say?

"Um…yeah they are contacts; I have to replace them every hour. Oh by the way, if you can't tell, I don't have a diet like most of us, I eat animals instead." I couldn't say hunt, there were too many humans around, they would hear.

"Oh, my family does too. But I'm sure you've already noticed that part." He pointed to his eyes, and laughed. "Would you like to join me and my family at lunch?" His eyes sparkled with the thought. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. I didn't want to reveal myself to the whole world.

"No, during lunch I'm going to sit by myself. I just need to do some thinking, you know. It gets a little tire some trying to pretend like this." He just nodded and walked away.

Time for my next class.

Class passed by quickly. I guess that was because I was dreading lunch. I would see the rest of his family. I knew Rosalie so well, and she knew me. We were like sisters for a while.

I walked into the cafeteria, the human scents hit me. Well great then, not only do I have to deal with my long lost family that thinks I'm dead, but I also have to resist feeding on delicious humans? They all smelt good, but I had to control myself, I couldn't lose myself in front of all these people.

I grabbed my lunch and sat down at a table in the corner of the room. It didn't smell like any vampires sat here, so I was good. No human sat with me, I was glad about that too. Many guys here have been thinking sickening thoughts about me. It was so gross. Some were even brave enough to ask me out. On my first day no less! But I politely declined. It wasn't the best day of my life.

Edward and his family appeared only seconds after I sat down at my table. He looked perfect, as perfect as he was before.

He smiled at me when he saw me. His other siblings giving questionable looks at him, then followed his gaze to me.

Alice, being herself, had a huge grin plastered to her face when she looked at me. Glad that he was finally smiling, I guessed. Emmett looked confused, Jasper was trying to find my emotions, and I quickly calmed down, trying not to think of the love that was radiating off of me earlier. Rosalie, on the other hand, glared at me. _Great, we were best friends and she's glaring at me. _I thought._ Oh wait; she doesn't know who I am._

Edward sat down at their usual table on the opposite side of the room. Edward was looking at me and smiling.

_Oh Edward Anthony Mason, I miss you._

Edward had a confused expression on his face.

I turned my power on.

_Did I just hear her thoughts? Did she just say my human name? Who the hell is she?_

Well damnit, there went my cover.

I slowly rose from my seat, dumped my tray, and went to the nurse's office saying that my abdominal area hurt because it was special time of the month. I asked her if I could go home. I told her that I was feeling weak and told her that I needed some rest and medicine. She understood perfectly, probably knowing how bad it felt when that happened to her.

As soon as I was out of sight of any human, I ran at full speed to my car. Started it and drove away, to my house.

**A/N So there was my first chapter. Again, i'm sorry for the people who have read this already and then i deleted it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**A/N: so here's my next chapter…I know some of this stuff isn't historically accurate, but just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns this NOT ME!**

Chapter 2 Memories.

I was soon home, I ran up to my room and sobbed tearlessly into my pillow.

"Edward." I moaned his name. I missed him so much and now he was here in my school, and I couldn't even tell him who I was because I had to stay away from him. I didn't want him to hate me for making the decision for turning him into a vampire.

The memories hit me like a ton a bricks. I didn't stop them though, I wanted to remember.

**Carlisle was at my side in an instant. Elizabeth Mason was having her baby and she was my best friend and Carlisle's. We needed to be by her side at that moment. **

**She was trying so hard to get the baby out, but he just didn't want to. Stubborn.**

"**Come on Lizzie, you can do it! Push!" All she needed was a little motivation. I had known Lizzie since the day I went to St. Joan's School for Young Woman. We had been roommates. Sure I was a vampire, but because of my shape-shifting I could look like I had aged. **

**Soon enough, Carlisle sighed in relief. He too didn't like to see Lizzie in pain. He was also a good friend to her, although he hadn't known her as long as I had. **

"**It's a boy!" Carlisle cried out. I ran to Carlisle's side—I was also a nurse that worked for him—examining the baby. He was beautiful. He had a strange color of hair, bronze almost, his face was perfectly round and beautiful, just like a baby should be. **

**I quickly wrapped him in a blanket and gave him to Lizzie. She was crying tears of joy. Her husband would be too, if not had he been several miles away when he got the message that his wife was in labor. He hopped on the train as soon as he got it.**

"**What's his name?" I asked her. I was the one who was also supposed to write down his birth for the birth certificate. **

"**Edward. Edward Anthony Mason Jr." She confirmed. Her voice was filled with adoration. **

"**That suits him perfectly." I smiled at my best friend. She was going to be the perfect mother. **

"**Date of birth: June 20****th****, 1901. Mother: Elizabeth Anne Mason. Father: Edward Anthony Mason Sr. Child's name: Edward Anthony Mason Jr." I smiled at Lizzie and she smiled back weakly. I walked towards her and looked at the baby once more. **

**He looked as if he was smiling at me. I smiled at the boy. If I could cry I would have. It was an amazing moment between two friends. And this baby was going to just make the friendship better. **

The memory ended, Edward's birth was amazing. I admit, it was wrong to fall in love with my best friend's child, and having seen his birth. I didn't care though, he was my dream man that I had once.

Another memory hit me. Again I let it take me over.

"**Bye!" I called to Elizabeth. She and Edward Sr. were going to a ball hosted by one of Edward Sr.'s colleagues. **

"**Edward say bye to mommy." I told Edward Jr. He was wrapped in my arms, completely comfortable with the cold. Most people just shy away from it. **

"**Bye mommy!" Edward said. He was eight now and getting even more rebellious by the day. **

**As soon as his parents disappeared he grinned at me. **

"**What are you thinking Edward? I hope it's not something bad. It isn't right? You know you're not supposed to give me any trouble." **

"**Yeah, I know, but I want to do something fun. Can we please?" Edward begged. How could I resist those big green emerald eyes?**

"**On two conditions," I held up my finger, I could tell that he was hoping I would let him do whatever he wanted.**

"**What are they Bella?" Edward asked, seriously nervous now. I thought it was really cute, especially when he said my name with so much fright.**

**If only he knew what I was, then he'll be scared for real.**

"**Okay, one you have to tell me what it is first, and two I will have to go with you."**

"**That is okay. I was going to let you come with me anyways. I want to go hiking into the forest. I really want to see some nature. Please Bella, please let me go." I really wanted to say no. Who knew how much danger he could be in? But then again, I'd be with him, just no hunting. **

"**Fine, but go put some hiking clothes on. We'll have to leave soon, or else it will get dark." Elizabeth and Edward weren't supposed to get back until late, and they left around 3:30 so they could help set up.**

"**Yay! You're the best Bella!" At that he ran upstairs and got dressed. My clothes were good enough to go hiking in. **

"**Are you ready?" I asked him a soon as he got downstairs. **

"**Yep, except one thing." He walked into the kitchen and got food enough for the both of us. Great, now I would have to eat that nasty stuff. **

"**Okay, let's go!" He almost ran out the door, but he stopped himself reminded that he still had food in his hands.**

**We had been out here an hour now. We both asked questions about each other. It was mostly him though, he didn't know much about me versus how much I did about him. **

"**Bella, I'm getting tired, can we rest?" Edward asked. **

"**Sure," I found a suitable log to sit on. "Come and sit."**

"**Are you hungry?" I asked after a while. **

"**Yeah, a little, what about you?"**

"**No, not really."**

"**You're never hungry." He accused me.**

"**Only when you're not around." I teased. I pulled out a sandwich Edward had made himself earlier. **

"**There you go. Eat up." With that, Edward ate it. It had only taken him a minute to eat the whole sandwich.**

"**Wow. You were hungry." Suddenly a sudden growl escaped from the trees. **

"**Did you hear that?" Edward asked, his tone was panicky.**

"**Yes." I was debating myself if I should make a run for it and expose myself, or wait for it to come, if it comes, and kill it. **

**I chose to wait for it. I hoped it wouldn't come. Against my luck, a huge furry body stepped out of the trees. **

"**Edward," I hissed at him. "Get behind me, now." **

"**No, I don't want you to get hurt, I'll protect you." He tried to act brave, but that didn't happen, fear was plastered on his face. **

"**Edward, trust me, I won't get hurt. You on the other hand, will. I said get behind me." **

**He did as I commanded. **

"**Edward, what I want you to do is close your eyes." He did. I quickly swooped him up and stuck him in a tree. It was far enough from the ground that he wouldn't get hurt by the bear.**

"**Whoa, how'd you do that? Whoa this is way too high up. Get me down!"**

"**Edward, calm down, stay still and don't move. I need you to be very quiet, and I'm sorry if I scare you."**

**I climbed quickly down the branches to the wet soil below. **

**I can't believe I had to do this. **

**I loud snarl escaped my throat. I ran at full speed towards the bear, snapping its neck within seconds. I didn't spill any blood though, no hunting, not now. Edward had seen the whole thing, and if I drank its blood, that would just be more frightening to him.**

**I picked up the dead animal and buried him just under a bush, so no one with discover an animal with a snapped neck. **

**I turned to face Edward. His eyes were wide with fright, staring straight back at me from the tree. **

**I slowly climbed the tree. Hoping not to frighten him anymore. **

**As soon as we were on the ground I sat him on the log we were sitting at.**

"**Edward?" I asked, my voice soft, trying not to scare him again. "Edward, are you alright? I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't have a choice; the bear would have hurt you either way."**

**Edward just stared at me with a blank expression. I knew he was scared, that was the face he put on when he didn't want anyone to know that he was scared. He wanted to be a man and handle the frightening events.**

**His lips finally twitched after a few minutes.**

"**Wha-What are you?" He asked. Should I tell him, I mean I did kill a bear that was six times my mass without any weapons?**

"**I can't tell you that, it's not safe."**

"**Why isn't it safe Bella? Please tell me. I need to know. I just saw you kill a bear, and you didn't have anything on you. How did you do it?" Edward demanded. For an eight year old, he did look kind of scary. **

"**Edward, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, or you just run away screaming."**

"**Wait, you just killed a bear like that and carried me up a tree with one hand, and I'm still here. Please tell me, I will believe and I promise not to run, if I do come and catch me."**

"**Okay," my voice cracked. I didn't want to tell him, but what more could I do? "Edward, I-I'm a vampire." His eyes widened in fear.**

"**They don't exist." He declared, not believing my statement.**

"**You just said that you would believe me no matter what." I stated.**

"**You're right, I'm sorry, go ahead. I know what a vampire is, but you have to explain some things."**

"**Well, as you may have noticed I don't go out in the sunlight because it makes me glitter, sparkle like diamonds. I don't sleep. I can't be killed by stakes or garlic, only other vampires can do that. I have super speed and super strength. I'm very pale, and cold. I have super hearing and eye sight. All vampires have all that stuff. We are all very beautiful, we smell good, and our voice sounds pretty. I'm immortal, which means I don't grow old. And I drink…blood."**

**Edward flinched at the word blood.**

"**If you drink blood then why haven't you killed me yet, or mom, or dad?" He asked. I couldn't blame him; all humans would guess that I drink human blood.**

"**I don't drink human blood, I don't want to be a monster." I said quietly. "I drink animal blood instead. It doesn't taste good or smell as good as human blood, but it settles the thirst. One fact that you can tell an animal drinking vampire and a human drinking vampire is that an animal drinking vampire has golden eyes, and the one who doesn't has red eyes. But when we're thirsty our eyes turn back." I was giving him too much information. **

"**Wait, didn't you say you don't grow old, and you're supposed to be real pretty and have a cool voice and a wonderful smell. You don't look that pretty, you just look ordinary and you have a couple of wrinkles on you and your voice and smell aren't that nice either."**

"**That's because, well, umm…" How am I going to explain this one? "Some of us are special. We have powers. Some of us can do amazing things. I, myself, have a power; it's absorbing other vampire's powers. I ran into a man that could shape-shift once and I absorbed his power. That's why I look old, and don't look like a vampire." **

"**How old are you Bella? At least how old are you supposed to look?" He was staring at me intensely with those big emerald green eyes.**

"**I was changed at the age of seventeen. I was born September 13, 1795. I'm one hundred and fourteen years old."**

"**Wow that's old, and you're so young. Can I see what you're supposed to look like?" He asked quietly.**

"**I'm sure it might scare you, just because I'll look very different from what I do now."**

"**Okay, then first can you describe what you look like?" He asked.**

"**I have long mahogany-colored hair that goes down to my lower back, golden eyes, and I'm a little shorter than this, and I also look a lot younger, since now I'm posing as a thirty-one year old woman."**

"**Okay. Can you change now? For me?" He asked his expression filled with hope and desire for him to see my real self. **

"**No, not now, wait a little bit, I want you to get used to the idea." I was hoping he wouldn't hate me for giving him that answer, but I didn't want him to be consumed with too much information at the moment. **

**His face fell, then lit back up. "Okay, can we go home now? I'm getting tired." His eyes drooped a little.**

"**Fine," Then I had a good idea, "Edward?" he looked up at me. "Do you mind if we go home my way. I mean you riding on my back while I run?"**

"**Uh…okay sure, I guess." **

**Soon enough I pulled him on my back and commanded him to close his eyes, he did. I started running at full speed toward the house. I only took a few minutes to get him here, when it took a whole hour to get to that one place we stayed at. **

"**That was…fast." He said.**

"**I hope I didn't scare you." **

"**Nope, not at all." He replied with a grin.**

"**You should be going to bed, it's way past your bed-time." I told him.**

"**Fine, but Bella?" **

"**Yes?" I asked slowly, nervous he was going to say that he didn't want to see me again. I truly loved this child, he was absolutely wonderful. I don't think I would live not seeing him.**

"**Can you stay tonight, I mean in my room. I have been getting bad dreams lately and for some reason when I think about you they go away. I just hope that if you're around then the bad dreams won't come."**

**I was joyful. He wanted me to stay because I kept the bad dreams away. That was so cute.**

"**Okay little one, when your parents get home, I will leave, then come back and sneak into your room."**

"**Okay," He yawned, "I'm going to bed now. Night Bella see you later."**

"**Goodnight Edward, sleep well." **

**I headed over to the couch and rested while I thought about how accepting Edward was when I told him about me. **

That was an amazing memory. Another one was coming up again. Why, oh, why am I doing this to myself. I didn't resist the next memory, I wasn't strong enough.

Edward was thirteen in this one. Sweet, but a total teen.

**Days went by, then weeks, then years.**

**Edward asked me to sleep with him every night now. I always snuck into his room at night and left after he woke up. **

**Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were both going out to the same ball as every year with Edward's colleagues. They left at 3:30 to help again.**

**Edward and I said our goodbyes, and went into the living room. **

"**Bella, can I have a sandwich?" I nodded and ran towards the kitchen to make his dinner, or late lunch.**

**He ate it quickly.**

"**So what do you want to do today?" I asked.**

"**I don't know." **

**I suddenly had an idea of what to do. It had been sunny today and still was. Thank God the Masons' house was surrounded in thick forest.**

"**I have an idea. How would you like to see me in the sun?"**

**His eyes went wide, glittering with excitement.**

"**I'll take that as a yes?" I asked. Did he really want to see me out in the sun? Although I was human like—I still had my human form up, unwilling to show Edward what I looked like—I still sparkled, no matter the skin color. "Then go change." He nodded and ran as fast as he could without tripping up the stairs.**

**He came back down quickly; appropriate clothes for hiking on him. **

"**I'm ready!" he called, although he did know I had perfect hearing.**

"**Then let's go." I picked him up and carried him out the door. He had gotten use to running with me so much that he didn't have to close his eyes. **

**Edward's head was resting on my shoulder, playing with my hair. "Where are we going?" He asked.**

"**I found a little meadow, perfect for this." He just nodded and continued playing with my hair. **

"**Bella, Can you do me a favor?" he asked. He was speaking as if he was thinking he shouldn't ask it.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Can you do that shape-shifting thing a turn into someone my age; it'll make me feel better. Sometimes it feels like you're a really old grandma—sorry for that—and maybe if you change to a girl who's thirteen like me, that'll make me feel better."**

**I laughed, now that was funny, but I said it was fine.**

**The meadow appeared. "Do you see that?" I asked. **

"**No, what?" So it was a little too far for his sight.**

"**It's the meadow I'm taking you to; it's too far away for you to see though."**

"**Okay." **

**Soon the meadow appeared, and I knew he saw it because he stopped playing with my hair and gasped.**

"**It's pretty." He said, astonished.**

"**Well then, you go ahead and explore." I pushed him gently towards the meadow. He was gaping the whole time, he quickly found a spot in the middle of the meadow. **

"**Bella?" He called. Did he not notice I was still here?**

"**I'm over here Edward!" I called.**

"**Why, come out into the sun, it's wonderful." He said.**

"**Okay, but promise me something."**

"**Okay," his voice was wary.**

"**Tell me if I scare you, I promise that I will try not to." **

"**Okay, but you won't scare me, you know that."**

**I stepped out into the sun. I had made sure I looked younger, Edward's age to be exact, since he had asked me to. I made myself look like I did when I was human. Mahogany hair that went to my shoulders, brown eyes, pale skin, small, but slightly full lips and a small cute nose too.**

"**Wow, Bella, that's really cool."**

**I sat down beside him, carefully so I wouldn't scare him or break him.**

"**Wow, you sparkle like diamonds. Why do you look like this anyways? You turned yourself to my age, but why look like this?" He was curious. Cute that was definitely the word for it.**

"**I chose to look like this because this is what I looked like when I was a human your age."**

"**You had pretty eyes." He stated simply, and then blushed in embarrassment.**

"**Thank you." I said.**

"**Can I try something?" he asked, I hope it wasn't something that bad.**

"**Sure." I tried not to sound worried, but some of it leaked out into my voice. **

**He lifted his hand and carefully stroked my cheek.**

**It was the middle of July, so I was wearing only an undershirt and a skirt, and although I wasn't suppose to show this much skin in public, I did it anyways. Who cared what people thought?**

**Edward's hand slid down my cheek to my neck. Then down my arm to my thigh and place it there. Then he slid his other arm to trace the other side of my body.**

"**You have no idea how confusing this feels." I said. I wasn't talking like a child, it was kind of funny. Like an adult like child.**

"**It's okay, you look very pretty Bella. Your skin is so cold and hard though, but it's really pretty." I knew he wanted to say beautiful, but teenage boys, don't express their feelings that way.**

"**Thank you." I notice the sun, it was going down, time to get home.**

"**Come on Edward, we have to go back." I said, he agreed and jumped onto my back as I shifted into my adult form.**

**He was asleep before he could make it to bed.**

It was so clear, that I thought I was experiencing this for the first time in my life.

Another memory came up, stronger.

**Edward was 15 now, as handsome as ever. He would ask me to come over sometimes when his parents were away. Although he was too old for a babysitter, he still needed a friend. **

"**Awww, come on Bella, please, please just let me see the real you." He begged, his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. He was perfect and beautiful.**

"**Why should I, you really don't need to see me as my regular self." I had already shape shifted into one of his parents one day; he needed some help with the teachers who were bugging him. So I decided to step in. He wasn't at all creeped out that I had shaped-shifted into his mom. He thought it was cool.**

"**Please, you promised." He begged. Damn, why couldn't I say no?**

"**Fine." I changed into my normal self. My hair changed to mahogany, and lengthened itself. My skin grew paler and my eyes turned gold. My lips changed themselves to a warm pink color and also turned full. My eyes were rounder, bigger. My face was a little bit more child like, by a quarter of a centimeter. My body's curves became more prominent and beautiful. **

**I turned to look at Edward. His expression was priceless. He was gaping at me, mouth wide open. He was practically drooling. I started laughing, my bell like laugh sounded strange, because it had been so long since I had been in this form. **

"**Oh my God Bella." He said and that was all he said for a few minutes. His eyes were raking over my entire body. **

"**You know, it's impolite to stare." I said, my voice was beautiful compared to the one I had earlier.**

"**How could I not, Bella, you're absolutely astonishing, inhuman." He said. **

"**I told you so." I grinned. **

"**Yeah, you were right, your voice, your smell, and your looks are all attractive. I love it."**

"**Thanks so much, I love being beautiful, but I hate all the attention people give me. When I was first changed, I got a lot of attention, and that lasted until I found the man that could shape-shift. I was so happy after that, to look like a different person."**

**Edward walked up to me slowly then, cautious about something, but I couldn't tell what. He gave me hug first and I hugged him back very lightly though. But then he stroked my cheek, I pressed my face into his palm. **

"**Can I try something?" I asked cautiously. Better for me to do it first, then I won't be caught by surprise.**

"**Sure." He shrugged not looking away from my eyes.**

**I leaned forward, hesitating a little bit. I wanted to see his reaction about this first, and then see if I had the control to do it. He leaned forward as well his eyes never leaving mine. He did want to kiss me. That was good. Soon enough our lips touched. **

**His reaction was surprising, he went wild, his hand traced my face and the other one messing up my hair.**

**My body reacted quite similar. I knotted my hands into his hair, kissing him passionately. Soon I had to pull away; his scent was too intoxicating to me. I had so much control over me it was unbelievable.**

**Edward stared at me wide eyed. Surprise, wonder, love, and compassion all flashed on his face. **

"**I'm sorry, that was over the line, and I shouldn't have done that." I apologized. I really shouldn't have done that, I mean, I'm 100 years older than him and he's only 15. That is definitely not good.**

"**Actually Bella, that was amazing. I'm sorry but although I'm a bit surprised myself, I didn't mind at all. Not one bit." **

**I smiled at that and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. We then started dating, but I myself as Lizzie's friend supposedly moved and a new girl named Isabella Swan came into the story as Edward's girlfriend.**

The memories hurt like a bullet through my heart. I didn't stop them. The next memory was unforgettable.

**Elizabeth, Edward's mother, called me up on the telephone, asking me if I had seen Edward.**

"**No, why?" I asked slightly confused.**

"**Edward said he would be out with a bunch of friends and come over to see you later." **

"**He never came over here Mrs. Mason. I haven't seen him. But I'll go look for him, he wouldn't be far."**

"**Oh, no dear, don't I'll have my husband do it. You don't know how vile the night can be."**

"**Mrs. Mason, I know that, but I can't let him be out there all alone. I'm a tough girl. I promise to bring him home. Mrs. Mason?" I asked not sure if I should ask this.**

"**Yes darling?"**

"**May I ask if it was too far into the night that I found him, would you let him sleep over at my house? I promise I will keep him in a separate room."**

"**Of course dear. I trust you both more than ever. Please, when you find him, just bring him over to your house, it's already dark. Just call me when you find him."**

"**Okay, thank you. I promise to call you. Goodbye" I said.**

"**Goodbye Bella, good luck, I hope you find him soon." **

"**I will I promise, I have a pretty good talent at finding people you know."**

"**Okay honey, bye." **

"**Bye."**

**I hung up the phone, grabbed my raincoat, and ran out the door. **

**I needed to go to the Mason's house first, so I could follow his scent.**

**Not minutes later did I arrive at the Masons'. Edward's scent was very strong. I followed it hoping that he was not in any trouble what-so-ever.**

**It was already ten, when I found a spot where his scent was the strongest. He had been all over the city, well that's great. I soon walked up to a pub. Edward had been here? **

**I heard laughing just before I entered the pub. One laughter was very familiar, but with a different tone in it. It was Edward's laugh, but something was not right. **

"**Bella!" Edward slurred. Oh, great, he's drunk.**

"**Edward? What are you doing out here? Your mother is worried sick about you? Why the hell are you drunk? What's gotten into you?" I asked, I walking towards him.**

**A man whistled and slurred, "Hey there honey. Come to my place, I need some company."**

**I grimaced at that. That was gross. I was way older than he was.**

"**No, she's mine." Edward defended. He sounded more like a child though. He pushed the man who whistled at me. **

"**Back off or you'll get hurt." The man defended himself, punching Edward right in the gut. **

"**Edward!" I cried. I ran forward a hugged his crippled body on the ground. **

"**Come here sugar, I'll give you something to cry about." The man cooed, well tried at least but he sounded too drunk to even care. **

"**Don't you even think about touching me sir." I glared at him. "Don't dare bother me or him again." I said nodding my head when I said him.**

"**Or what, you'll shop me to death?" He asked not even close to being intimidated. **

"**No." I glared at him even more. I picked him up by his shirt. "Shopping would just be a reward for doing your homework, little boy. I can do a lot more than rewarding you." I punched him in the arm, I heard a crack and he screamed. "Now do as I say, leave me and Edward alone. Got it?" He nodded.**

**I picked Edward off the ground and carried him to my house. He was still in pain from that punch to his stomach. It must have been a strong one too. **

**I ran home, after the men weren't in sight. **

**I laid Edward on my bed. Tucked him in under the covers and kissed his forehead. **

"**Go to bed, Edward, you need some sleep." I whispered to him.**

"**Bella?" He slurred.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you." He said, it sounded sincere, but I couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol messing with his mind and emotions or what.**

"**Bella?" He asked again. **

"**What is it Edward?" I whispered softly.**

"**You look beautiful. And I'm really happy that I have met you." **

"**Thank you Edward."**

"**Bella?" **

**I turned again. This was getting annoying. "Yes?"**

"**Can you come here? Can you sleep with me tonight?" If he had said that in front of anyone then they would be in total shock, but I understood quickly, he just wanted to sleep next to me, that's all. **

"**Okay Edward." I crawled into bed with him. He was staring at me with tired eyes. **

"**Bella?"**

**I turned to face him. Then he attacked my lips. Great, a drunken boyfriend is making out with his blood obsessed vampire girlfriend. That wasn't a good idea. **

**His tongue was on my lip trying to ask permission to enter. I didn't let it though. The venom in my mouth would have killed him. **

"**Edward" I moaned. He was planting kisses all along my jaw line, my neck, my shoulders, and my collar bone. "Please stop it. You're drunk, you need your rest." With that I pushed him away. He was pouting.**

"**But I love you and I want to show you how much I do." Did he just say I love you? No he couldn't have. Then again he is drunk. My dead heart skipped a beat. I loved him too, and I knew it. But this wasn't the time to tell him that, he's drunk and he'll probably not remember any of it in the morning. **

"**Thank you, but you really do need your rest, if you don't behave yourself and go to bed, I won't stay in here tonight."**

**He pouted, but followed my orders, he was out within seconds.**

**The next morning, I got up from the bed to make breakfast for Edward. Edward was staying until lunch today, I told Lizzie about what happened to her son, the drunken part and all. She was a little disappointed in him for getting drunk, but she couldn't get mad at him. She was too forgiving.**

**Edward woke up a few minutes after I had finished cooking. **

**He yawned and then asked, "Why am I over here?" **

**I laughed. He didn't remember. **

"**Why are you laughing?" he said, trying to scowl at me, but not succeeding. **

"**Because you don't remember a thing. You were drunk last night, Edward. A man hit you in the stomach; I cracked, threatened him, broke his arm and took you here."**

"**That's funny, all I remember is leaving the house to go to the pub, hanging out with the guys, and then I end up over here." He looked as if he was considering saying something.**

"**Anything else?" I urged him.**

"**Well I did have a dream about you last night, but it seemed really real. I remember kissing you and then telling you—uh"**

"**Telling me what?" I knew what he was going to say, but he had to have the confidence to tell it to me. **

"**I said…I love you." He looked down at the floor, embarrassed.**

"**That happened, for sure, but the thing is, is that you were drunk and I couldn't tell you anything about what I felt like, until you were sober. Then you could have a clear opinion on things. Edward," I took a deep breath. "I do love you, I'm absolutely sure about that, but it's dangerous for me to be around you. I don't know if I could do it. I don't know if I'm strong enough." I added quietly.**

"**You are definitely strong enough, you have lasted 17 years to resist the temptation of my blood, and you did it beautifully. I love you Isabella Swan, we were meant to be together."**

**With those words I kissed him.**

**It was the most beautiful thing he had said to me.**

The last memory was even more difficult than the first. Edward accidently fell into a river and almost drowned. I saved him, though.

**Edward was lying on my bed, shivering. It was freezing in the water, almost as cold as my skin. I'm surprised he's alive from that. **

**He's been sleeping for a while, probably just a defense mechanism that is put on from your body after you are saved from drowning.**

"**Bella? BELLA! Bella don't leave me, please. I love you, so much, please?" He was talking in his sleep. It sounded like he was scare of me…leaving? I had to wake him up. It was a nightmare, like the ones he used to have when he was a child.**

"**Edward, wake up honey." I said quietly while gently shaking his shoulders. "Edward, come on, you need to wake up." I said. **

"**Bella?" He asked, his voice cracking from exhaustion.**

"**Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were having a nightmare." I asked, I was leaning closer to him, trying to comfort him somehow.**

"**Oh Bella, it was terrible. It was the scariest dream I've ever had." He cried. What was with him tonight? He's almost eighteen years old, and he's crying? He's acting like a little boy that had just lost his puppy.**

"**Shh, shh. There, there Edward. It's okay, I'm here." I was cooing to him. It was weird. Like a child in his mother's arms. **

**He stuck his face on my collar bone, right under my chin. Man, was he big. I decided to change his shape, shrink him. I had done it once before, and it succeeded. I did it to Edward no less.**

**He shrunk into the size he was as a toddler. Although he had the same body and features as the man he was, his size was different. **

**I cradled him in my arms for hours. He had finally fallen asleep again when I changed him back to his normal size, six foot one.**

**Edward finally woke up. Finished crying. It was almost seven in the morning. **

"**Edward? Are you okay?" I asked quietly, I didn't want him to be scared. **

"**I feel better, Bella? I am so sorry about last night. I have no idea about what came over me. I'm sorry." He looked straight into my eyes, my golden ones. I didn't have time to change into another body.**

"**It's okay Edward, you were having a nightmare. Can you tell me what it was about?" I stared straight into his eyes, smoldering them, trying to see if that would convince him to tell me. **

**His heart skipped a beat, I smiled. "Umm…it was about...umm. You…um…leaving me." The last part he said so quietly I could only guess a human had to struggle to hear.**

"**Edward," I moaned slightly. "That won't ever happen, I promise, no matter what. I love you Edward Mason."**

**His heart skipped a beat once more. I leaned in going for a kiss. This kiss was different from most, I didn't hold back as much. I showed more love and passion in it. I hoped he had noticed that. **

"**Wow." That was all he could say, but with that one word, I just wanted him even more.**

"**Do you believe I'll stay, or do you think that kiss wasn't real?" I asked, smoldering my eyes. I learned that trick from an another vampire. He had tried it on me once, and the bad thing was, was that it worked. I forgot entirely about the conversation was and my breathing stopped all together. **

**Edward stopped breathing. Ahhh, so it did work, but he couldn't live without breathing, I could.**

"**Edward, breathe." I commanded, seriously worried he would faint or something. **

**He smiled, embarrassed. "Yes I do believe you. I've always believed that you loved me. The only thing is, is that why? Why do you love me? I'm just a plain human. And you, you are too beautiful, too perfect, too wonderful, to be with just me." His eyes were full of wonder. **

**I glared at him, not so much as a glare, but a stare with a hint of anger in it. **

"**Why would you think that Edward? You, you are the one who's way beyond perfect. You don't see yourself clearly. You're intelligent, a gentleman, sensitive, understanding, trustful, truthful, and unbelievably handsome. You're way to perfect for me, but here I am, on your bed, kissing you." I stared back into his eyes, understanding and confusion filled them. Then he blushed. **

"**Edward, I love you and nothing, absolutely nothing can change that. You are an amazing creature that came into my life, and made it better. A whole lot better. I had never believed in love. Then you came and changed that. The first moment I saw you, I felt love. Maybe not in the same sense since you were only a baby. I felt motherly love throughout your childhood. Then teenage years, I felt as if you were my best friend, always there for me when I was in need. Then now, I realize that we are meant to be together no matter what." I had looked down during the middle of the speech, not able to look into his eyes for a while. **

**I had to be brave, see his reaction so I looked up. There was a single tear running down his cheek and he was smiling my favorite smile, his crooked grin. **

"**Thank you Bella, you don't know how much that means to me." He stroked my cheek and placed another kiss on my lips. **

**We sat there kissing, for a long while. He fell back asleep. All was perfect.**

At last, the memory I had been afraid of ever since I had started this memory drive thing in my brain. The one I'm always terrified to think of no matter in what situation.

This was the memory I'd suffer through a million changes before remembering it.

This was the memory of Edward's change and me leaving him.

**A/N: I'll update soon, I'm having a difficult time adding chapters, so it'll be confusing for a little bit.**


	3. Chapter 3 Edward's Change

**A/N: So here's my next chapter**

**Disclaimer: Did I mention that I don't own these characters?**

Chapter 3 Edward's Change.

**A small knock on the door made me open my eyes. Edward had been suffering with me the whole day. His dad was sick. He had been like that for a while. He was sick with the dreadful and deadly Spanish Influenza.**

**Edward looked at the door curiously. **

"**I'll get it; you just sit here and rest."**

**I rose slowly, and walked to the door. A man was standing right outside on the front step.**

"**May I help you?" I asked, I had changed back into my usual form, not my vampire one.**

"**Ma'm I'm so sorry, but Mr. Edward Sr. is gone." His face was filled with sorrow. **

"**G-gone" I stuttered. I loved Edward's father, he was an amazing and kind man, and he didn't deserve to die.**

**The man nodded. "I have some more bad news, Mrs. Mason is sick too. She demanded to see Edward a soon as possible." He said. Damnit, her too? Oh no! All of my family is dying, my original family died centuries ago, but this one? The family that had loved me from the start, no matter what body I was in? **

"**Thank you sir, I will tell him right away." He nodded and I shut the door. Now how will I tell Edward?**

"**Edward?" I asked quietly quickly walking up to the couch I left him on.**

**He looked up at me, with tear-filled eyes. **

"**Edward? That was a man from the hospital. He gave me some new about your father." I swallowed; I couldn't believe I was the one telling him this. "Edward, your…father is….dead." I looked straight at him in the eyes. He didn't cry this time. Instead he was just a blank statue; he only breathed and blinked when it was necessary.**

**Hours passed and Edward was still not saying anything.**

"**Edward, you need to listen to me, you need to see your mom, she needs you." Edward didn't listen.**

**Wait, I didn't tell him she was in the hospital did I? Damnit, I didn't.**

"**Edward, she's in the hospital, she needs you. She wanted to talk to you. She's got the influenza too. You need to go see her."**

**Edward looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes, but quickly stood up.**

"**Take me to her Bella, I need to see her." I knew what he meant. I was the one who had to run us there; it was so much faster than walking or taking the trolley.**

"**Okay," I scooped him on my back and ran out towards the trees. We would go as far as we could in the trees, than I would stay behind the back buildings to run. But when we got to the hospital, I couldn't run us anymore. Someone would see us.**

**The brown building, also known as the hospital finally appeared. Carlisle had moved back here, thank God. He told me that only a few weeks earlier, saying that he missed Chicago and all its glories. **

**The receptionist at the desk was an old woman. I was guessing, since all of these patients on this floor had to be sick with the influenza, she was just here to tell the people who brought them in where to put the sick.**

"**Do you know which room Elizabeth Mason is in?" I asked innocently.**

"**Are you family?" She asked, clearly it was her job's duty to ask it. **

"**Yes." I didn't want to give any specifics. **

"**She's in that room a few feet away, Dr. Cullen wanted to give her a special, secluded room from the rest." She was talking with lust in her words and eyes. **

"**Thank you." I led Edward to his mother's room.**

"**Mom!" he cried, spreading his arms around her weak body. "How are you feeling?" he asked. **

"**I'm fine honey." She said with a harsh voice, probably from the influenza, "You don't look to well though, when's the last time you slept?" She was concerned for him right now? She was sick! Then again I did know Elizabeth, and she was a stubborn woman.**

"**Mother, why are you worrying about me? You're the one who's sick." **

**As if to prove his point Elizabeth coughed, and hard. She puked up her whole breakfast.**

"**I liked that breakfast too." She pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward and Elizabeth's eyes were on me. I didn't like being the center of attention. **

"**Bella!" she cried. "I am so sorry for not seeing you earlier, you're just so quiet." **

"**It's okay, I get that a lot." She laughed, but it was more like a cough.**

**I suddenly heard footsteps. They were light, not heavy like a human's. Carlisle.**

"**Nice to see you again Carlisle," I said to quiet for any human to hear.**

"**Bella?" He asked, I guess he didn't know I was here.**

"**Yes, of course, who else did you think I was a fairy?"**

"**No, but I didn't expect you to be here." His footsteps were getting closer. Soon enough he was at the door. **

**I changed my eyes to the normal golden color so Carlisle could recognize me. I walked towards him, no one in the room noticed.**

"**Hello Carlisle." **

"**Hello Bella, what brings you here? Did you come to see Elizabeth in this form?" I nodded.**

"**Well, kind of. You missed out on a lot. When you moved, Edward got in danger. We were in the forest and a grizzly came and backed us into a tree. I ran Edward up into the tree and attacked the grizzly. Edward saw the whole thing. I explained the whole thing to him. I told him everything. He didn't react badly to it. He excepted me, and he was only nine.**

"**Soon enough he grew older, I didn't show him my real self until he was fifteen. He thought I looked amazing, and that's when I realized I was in love with him. It may seem wrong, but I love him." **

**Carlisle was gaping at me in astonishment. **

"**Amazing, absolutely amazing. I have never heard of a vampire who had a relationship with a human. How do you stand the blood lust Bella?"**

"**Easily, I love him Carlisle. Since I do and I believe I do, the blood lust is controllable. Easy, it's like having an annoying sore throat and that's it, not the real burning pain it should cause me."**

**Carlisle just nodded and turned toward Elizabeth. I don't think she recognized him though, even if she did, she would probably just think it was a coincidence that a man that looked like Carlisle was her doctor. Okay, maybe she wasn't that stupid, but I hoped.**

**Before turning back around, I changed my eye color back to its normal color.**

**Edward, who was watching his mother carefully throughout our entire conversation, turned around and looked at Carlisle. He let out a small gasp and turned towards me. All kinds of questions were forming in his eyes. **

"**I'll explain later," I mouthed him. He got the message, and quickly turned towards his mother again. **

**Carlisle did his usual check up, trying to find things that were different about Elizabeth's condition. He just nodded to himself.**

"**Edward, may I speak with you in private?" He asked, Edward glanced towards me, unsure what to do. I nodded.**

"**Okay." I knew Carlisle was just going to speak with him about his mother's worsening condition. **

**Carlisle walked just right out the door, he wanted me to hear his mother's worse condition too, after all I used to be her best friend.**

"**Edward," Carlisle paused, thinking. "You're mother is in worse shape than before, but I can't tell how much. She tries to be in the best mood she can. She struggles very hard to seem normal. It's not helping me though, I can only tell when she coughs, or any other symptoms are showing. But I could only guess she has a month to live, but if her condition gets better, than she will live, most certainly. For now though, it is most likely worsening." His voice was sorrowful. He was Elizabeth's friend also—he hated to see her dying—we all did. **(A/N: I know the influenza kills quickly, but I wanted to give Elizabeth a little bit more time. If you don't like it…sorry, not my fault.)

**Edward's face was blank when he walked into the door. I tried to comfort him, but it didn't work.**

**He continued to hold his mother's hand the rest of the day. I couldn't even make him leave when his eyes were getting droopy. His mother tried to convince him, but he was stubborn enough to stay with her. He wanted to be with her until she died. **

**Edward fell asleep soon enough. Elizabeth and I were awake though. **

"**You should get some rest; you have dark circles under your eyes." Elizabeth pointed out. Little did she know that I wasn't getting sleepy, but thirsty. **

"**I'm not tired at all," I argued.**

**She didn't respond after that, I thought she had fallen asleep. I ended up being wrong when I heard her quiet voice interrupting the quiet evening.**

"**You care about my son a lot, don't you?" **

"**Yes, very much so." I said quietly.**

"**Will you take care of him? I mean when I'm gone that is." She asked her voice hoarse.**

"**Elizabeth, don't think about that. You're going to live I know it. I will take care of him, though, until you get better."**

"**I'm not going to get better, I know that for sure, but I can hope the best for my son. He's the best thing that's happened to me. I don't want him to die alone, or unhappy. He needs someone to help him get through this. I think that's you Isabella, you are the one he'll depend on once I'm gone. I know he loves you. He'll listen to you, accept that all I want for him is to be happy, I don't care if I die, but I care if he's happy."**

**I nodded.**

"**You've always been a great friend, Isabella." I stiffened; did she know who I was? "It seems like I've known you a long time, Edward seems to think of you as an old friend and a love." She gasped a little bit, and fell asleep. I could hear her shallow breathing. She wasn't dead, not yet. **

**Edward soon woke up, disoriented a little bit. Soon enough he realized where he was. **

**He looked at his mom in panic, thinking she was dead more likely. Her breathing was so shallow that you couldn't tell if she was breathing or not unless you looked close enough.**

"**She's fine," I whispered. "Just in a deep sleep."**

**He looked grateful. Glad that his mother made it through the night.**

"**Bella?" He asked.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Is Dr. Cullen a vampire too?" So that's what he was getting at. Then again, I had promised to explain it later. **

"**Yes, he drinks animal blood too. He's actually the one that showed me and taught me." **

"**He's as old as you?" He realized. I don't think he believed that vampires could get older than me.**

"**Yes, he's actually older. He was born in the sixteen hundreds, one hundred years before me. He wasn't as controlled as he is now. He's been working at hospitals around the world for hundreds of years, been around human blood. The blood temptation has all but disappeared for him."**

"**Wow." **

**I nodded. "He was actually the doctor that helped me deliver you." Edward's eyes went wide. He knew the doctor's name was Carlisle who delivered him, but not this Carlisle.**

"**Why is he here? Shouldn't he be somewhere else? He can't shape shift like you. Wouldn't mom recognize him?" **

"**He missed Chicago. He loved your mom like a daughter, but only showed it in friendship. I don't think your mom recognizes him though, let's hope not. She's never been told the secret. In fact no one is supposed to know we exist." Edward gasped again. Oops. I had never told him about that part.**

"**No one? Then why'd you tell me?"**

"**I only told you that because you found out, and I couldn't resist myself. I shouldn't have done that, ever since I had risked the Volturi's interference."**

"**The Volturi? Who are they?" **

**I paused for a minute; I didn't want to tell him. It would scare him. I couldn't help myself, though, from telling him. He deserved to know.**

"**They are a powerful coven of vampires. Aro, Caius, and Marcus, two others joined them over time as mates. They are the ruling coven. I have no idea why they are in power. Maybe it's because of their age? Who knows? The Volturi also have guards who go on missions to protect the rules of being a vampire. The guards are all chosen because of special powers, strength, or otherwise."**

**Edward looked to be frozen in shock. His lips were forced to move, as it looked like.**

"**What rules do the guards enforce? What do they do if the rules are broken?" He asked warily. Did he really want to know?**

"**They enforce mostly one rule only. When a vampire exposes us, which is what I did by telling you. When the rules are broken, depending on whom you are, even to a human, they sometimes give the option of joining the Volturi."**

"**What's the other thing they do?" He had caught the sometimes part.**

"**The other part is, is that they…kill you." I said the last two words almost to quiet for him to hear. His eyes went wide and his breathing hitched.**

**I walked to him, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Calm down." I commanded. "Everything's fine, the Volturi don't even know I exist."**

**It had been two weeks since Edward's father's death had been announced. Two weeks of Elizabeth's invisibly worsening condition. It had been two weeks since I had last fed. **

"**Bella, you are getting extremely thirsty." Carlisle pointed out, as if I didn't know that.**

"**I can't leave her, or Edward, Carlisle. Edward needs my support, and Elizabeth—well Elizabeth needs my support too in living."**

"**Bella, I'll watch over them. You need to go hunt, or else you'll break. People's blood is being spilled all the time here; I don't want you to slip up and loathing yourself about killing a human." I shook my head. He had I point, I didn't want to mess up.**

"**Okay, I'll hunt. Tell me if anything changes." I turned to go tell Edward that I was leaving to go hunting. **

**Edward was leaning over his mom when I walked into the door. I quickly whispered in his ear that I would be going hunting. That I should be back in a few hours, he just shook his head. I left.**

**I only strayed a few miles out from the city, not wanting to be too far away. I found a mountain lion and an elk. The lion was a surprise; I never thought that they live out here. **

**After my quick meal, I headed back to my house to clean up. I washed my tangled hair and put on different clothes. I hated dresses, they weren't comfortable. I preferred a man's clothing, but that wasn't allowed here.**

**I entered the hospital and ran into a hard body. Its arms wrapped around my waist preventing me to fall down. I looked up. It was Carlisle; he had a pained expression on his face. **

**I quickly stood up and separated myself from Carlisle. **

"**What's wrong?" My tone saturated with worry. Had Elizabeth died? Or was he just worried about me?**

"**It's Edward." My breathing stopped. What happened? "He's sick with the influenza; his condition is worsening by the hour." I had only been gone three hours.**

"**When did this happen?" My voice was numb. I couldn't process that my Edward was dying. Maybe if—No! I cut myself off, I wouldn't let that happen. Even if he's dying, I wouldn't damn him to this life, he's too good for that. He'll get better, I knew that. **

"**Just after you left. I walked into the room to examine Elizabeth, during that, Edward started up a coughing fit and puked up blood. I called for a nurse. She felt his forehead and said he was burning up. He's unconscious right now. I think he's just sleeping. He can barely hold down water right now." Carlisle was right, he was very sick.**

"**I need to go see him, where is he?" I demanded, Carlisle, unlike most people, knew it was safe for me to be with him, even though I wasn't family. I couldn't get sick like anyone else could.**

"**He's in the same room as Elizabeth."**

**I ran down the hallway as fast as I could without being noticed.**

**As soon as I walked into the doorway, I notice someone on an extra cot, not 4 feet away from Elizabeth. I recognized his bronze hair. **

"**Edward!" I cried, falling onto his limp body, but making sure that I caught myself so I wouldn't do any damage to his body. I sobbed tearlessly at his bedside. It had been a day since Edward was awake and well, I sobbed more.**

**It wasn't like I was done crying when I stopped, it was because there was movement under me.**

**Edward was moving. He was awake!**

"**Edward," I said my voice was hoarse from the tearless crying. **

**His eyes fluttered open. Confusion flashed across his face as he scanned the room. His eyes finally met mine.**

"**Bella?" He whispered. He winced, I was guessing his throat hurt, and that was one of the symptoms. "What happened?" **

"**Edward, you're sick. You threw up while Carlisle was examining your mother and you passed out."**

**Realization flashed in his eyes, he knew what happened. He remembered. I guessed.**

"**How long have I been out?" His voice cracked.**

"**Only a day, I thought you wouldn't wake up." I said moaning, I was about to break down again.**

**He stroked my cheek and I leaned into his palm. **

"**It's okay; I promise I'll get better. I won't leave you." He promised, he was determined he could get better. I knew better though, his weak human body wouldn't be able to fight against the disease. He wasn't in the best shape right now; his palm burning against my cheek was a sign of that. I could change him, I guess, I mean right when he's on the verge of death, when I'm sure he doesn't have the chance to live. No! I thought angrily, I'm not going to turn him into a monster. But…what if I have no other choice, I couldn't let him go like that. Not dying this early. But to be too selfish to Damn him to this life would be like the monster that I believed I was. This was basically the ongoing battle I fought in my head for the next few weeks. **

**Edward's conditioned worsened to the point where he was barely conscience. Elizabeth was worried sick about her son, she didn't care about herself at all, all she cared was that her son was going to be okay. **

**Two days ago I had just hunted and Edward got even worse, he was coughing up blood every few hours. It was very scary finding him leaning over the bed with blood underneath him.**

**The influenza was getting terrible; children are now singing and jump roping a new rhyme. '**_**I had a little bird its name was Enza I opened the window and in-flu-enza'**_**, that was just ridiculous, and also thousands of people were dying throughout the world. God had to pick my Edward. Maybe, just maybe, he was showing this as a punishment for me loving him. No. That didn't happen, I knew it. **

**I walked into his room, he seemed okay. He wasn't withering in pain, moaning, just asleep. **

**I sat by his side, though I couldn't stand to see his pale, sweat covered face. It was too sad, but I did, I had to be by his side. **

"**Bella?" Edward asked, he was struggling to speak as loud as he could, as if he didn't know I could hear him perfectly.**

"**Yes, love?" I usually didn't call Edward 'love' but I had to, I wanted him to know I love him.**

**He smiled weakly. "Can you do something for me?"**

"**Sure," I said warily. I was scared of what he was going to say.**

"**Do you see my jacket?" I nodded, it was hanging on the bed. I refused to take it back to his house, he would need it when he got better. **

"**Reach into the right pocket, and there's something for you." I walked up to the jacket slowly. What the hell was in there? I reached into the pocket, something small and velvety was in there. It was a small box. What the hell is it?**

**I pulled my hand out; there was a black velvety case in my palm. I opened it, still scared of what was in there.**

**I gasped. That wasn't what I expected. When had he gotten this? Where? It was too perfect to find in any store.**

"**Bella," he whispered. "If I get better—when I get better," he corrected himself, "I want to show how much I love you. You are so perfect, Bella. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming when I'm around you. Earlier, when I found out I loved you. I knew then that I couldn't live without you. Bella, I want to be with you forever, I love you. Will you marry me?" **

"**Yes, I will Edward." I flew onto him then sobbing. I loved Edward so much and now he just proposed to me. I was so happy. **

**He lay there smiling while stroking my hair. I finally lifted up my head. **

"**Can I put the ring on your finger now?" I just simply nodded. He slipped the ring onto my finger. That's when I realized what it looked like.**

"**Edward, this is your mom's ring." I gasped. I was astonished. **

"**Yes, she gave it to me, the first day I got here. She wanted me to give it to someone special. I knew at that second that you were that someone."**

**I smiled. "So what now?" I asked.**

"**I get better."**

**More weeks passed. I needed to go hunting, I told Carlisle and Edward, and then I left. **

**I only went a few miles out again. I found a few elk, but then I decided I needed to go back to the hospital. I had been gone long enough, and who knew how long Edward had left. **

**I entered the hospital only a few minutes of finishing my hunt. I entered Edward and Elizabeth's room. Carlisle was bending over Edward, his eyes were filled with sadness. **

"**Carlisle, what's the matter? Where's Elizabeth?" She wasn't in her bed, then I realized what had happened. She was gone.**

**Carlisle saw the realization in my expression. "Elizabeth, only an hour before she died, asked me to do everything in my power to save him," he nodded towards Edward, I knew what he meant; Edward's heartbeat was weak. "I swear she knew what I was, what we were, but I think I was mistaken. Bella, Edward's dying; I would only say he has an hour left." My mind went wild, Edward gone forever? How would I stand that? Unless. No. I couldn't. But maybe I could. But that would be wrong.**

"**I'm not sure what we should do. I don't want him to be eternally damned but I don't want to live without him. I can't change him Carlisle. I don't want to. But I know I should."**

"**You know, people die all the time, you could, or you could save him, be with him forever." Carlisle was right.**

"**Okay, but you change him. I don't think I could stop, even though I have almost as much control as you do."**

**He just nodded and bit into Edward's neck. Edward's breathing hitched.**

"**We have to get out of here; his screaming will start in a few minutes." We ran out of the room, with Edward on a bed, looking like he was going to the morgue. Once we were outside under the cover of the trees we ran full speed to Carlisle's house, it was the closest.**

**Carlisle lied Edward on his bed, then the screaming began. I tried to sooth him, but it only helped a little. I changed back into my vampire self knowing that that would be the best. **

**After two days, Edward's strength became stronger. I tried to pin him down, but it was difficult. I started talking to him then, he listened, stopped struggling. He knew he was hurting me by thrashing like that, and he didn't want that to happen. On the third day Edward's heart slowed. **

"**Edward, I will be right back." He was so close, and he was so beautiful.**

"**Carlisle, the change is almost complete." I said. Then he noticed my expression. For the past few days, I had been thinking of myself as a monster and knew that I should leave him. He wouldn't want me anymore, I was the one who was selfish enough to convince Carlisle to change him, and he would hate me for it. **

"**What's the matter Bella?"**

"**It's just that I don't think I should be here anymore. I need to leave. Edward will hate me for it, but also me for deciding him to be a vampire, I don't care if it isn't true, but I believe it, I have to leave." Carlisle came up and gave me a hug. "But, I do have one last wish."**

"**What would that be?"**

"**I want to change my appearance to yours and explain to him what happened. I need you to be in hearing distance outside so you'll know what I said. Okay?" **

"**Are you sure Bella?" **

"**I'm sure." **

**With that Carlisle jumped out the window and I headed for Edward's room, his heartbeat had slowed even more, just a few more minutes.**

"**I love you Edward, I am so sorry about what I did. What I'm about to do, but you'll forget, I promise that." I was still in my vampire form so that he would recognize the voice.**

**He whimpered.**

**I shifted into Carlisle's form right when Edward's heart stopped beating.**

**He jumped up, snarling. **

"**Calm down Edward." I said softly, hoping he wouldn't attack me. **

"**Where am I?" he asked. He was confused.**

"**You're at my house, what is the last thing you remember?" I had to ask, I wanted to know how much he did remember, if he remembered me and if he knew that he was a vampire. **

"**I remember being sick, someone dying, meeting you. Bella, I remember proposing to Bella, she left on a hunting trip. Where's Bella?" He demanded. Man, he has a temper. **

"**I'm so sorry Edward, she left. She couldn't stand thinking that she was the cause of you becoming this." Edward's face was blank.**

"**Becoming what?" he asked numbly.**

"**Edward, you were dying, almost dead, Bella knew of only one way to save you. You're a vampire, I changed you." Lie, I thought, it was Carlisle not me.**

"**I'm a vampire?" **

"**Yes, Bella didn't want you to die." Why did I have to bring my name up, that would just bother him even more. Edward flinched at the name, clearly being bothered by my name.**

"**Edward, you have a choice to make, and I think you should make it quickly, you're probably very thirsty." He just simply nodded. "You could join me, drinking only the blood of animals, or you could leave and feast on humans." **

**I patted him on the shoulder, I flinched, I think I just gained another power. I wonder what his is. "Think it over son. I will be back in a moment." **

**I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door following Carlisle's scent. I soon found him hidden behind a tree. **

**My form shifted again into my regular self. **

"**Carlisle, did you hear everything?" **

"**Yes." He confirmed. **

_**She doesn't look very well; I hope she's thought this through.**_

**I didn't see Carlisle's lips move.**

"**Carlisle did you say something?" **

_**No**_** he confirmed without moving his lips.**

"**I just heard that. I heard you say 'no' to my question. I think I can read minds."**

_**Really?**_** Carlisle thought.**

"**Yep, I think I got that power from Edward. I've never had this power before, and when I touched Edward's shoulder it felt like I was getting a power. Watch your mind Carlisle, soon he'll probably realize that you weren't there when he woke up since he couldn't read your mind, well mine." I knew I had the ability to block mental powers that was another power I had besides mimicking. **

"**Okay, well I guess this is goodbye then." I just simply nodded. He walked to me, a gesture for a hug. I hugged him. Sobbing into his shirt.**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.**

"**I'm absolutely sure, he can find someone else that will love him as much as I do and he'll love her back. I love him that much that I can leave him. I want him to have a good life, I don't think I can handle his accusation when he blames my decision on turning him into one of us."**

"**Okay, well then bye Bella." **

"**Bye Carlisle, I promise to visit you whenever I can without him finding me." I said, giving him one last hug, and then I ran. Ran from him, making sure I wouldn't bother him the rest of eternity. I knew I had to. **

**I ran faster into the forest. His engagement ring still resting on my finger, I would always have it there, or with me somehow.**


	4. Chapter 4 Found

**A/N: I got to see Interview with a Vampire—the movie of course—it was really good…I got confused at a point—one of the vampires was acting, um…gay? You could say…but it wasn't like he was though, it was part of Anne Rice's brilliance. Oh and I have only two reviews...what's up with that? There has been more than a hundred hits and people adding the story to their favorite story list, please people review, they make me happy..just no flames.  
**

**On with the story…**

Chapter 4 Found

I was crying. I couldn't believe I still made that choice, it was the stupidest stunt I have ever done. I still loved him. I still have his ring, resting on a thin chain around my neck. It would to weird to have a diamond ring on my hand, and he would notice it.

Daylight finally broke. I didn't think I couldn't go to school; I couldn't stand being near them. I knew I had too, though. I had only been to school once. It wasn't a good idea to skip.

I got dressed. I put on a navy blue tank top with a light grey sweater over it, some jeans and my favorite shoes. I put some light mascara on and brushed out my hair.

Today I had to face him; this wasn't going to be good.

I drove my Volvo to school and parked at the edge of the parking lot. I didn't want to go in, I had to.

I walked through the halls to my first class. I interrupted the teacher teaching a lesson when I walked in. That's going to be trouble.

The day went on. Fourth hour—the hour I had with Edward Cullen—was where I was walking to. I didn't know if I could face him. He's going to hate me. _Maybe I could ignore him? _A little voice in my head suggested.

No, I shouldn't that wouldn't help. I won't speak with him unless he speaks to me first.

I walked through the door, of course he was there before, he didn't care if he was there or not. I did though.

I sat down, ignoring his presence.

"Jess?" He asked, so quiet that no human would have the chance of hearing.

"Yes?"

"I heard your thoughts yesterday; I heard my name—my human name—in your thoughts. How did you know it?"

How could I answer that? Edward I'm Bella, I still love you. I feel really bad about leaving; it was the stupidest mistake of my life. Can you take me back?

Oh yeah, that would work perfectly.

"I know your leader, Carlisle?" That wasn't a lie, I just knew him as a different person. "He told me your story, and as soon as I heard your name I put the two and two together, but it took me a little bit to put it together."

"Okay, then why'd you say you missed me?"

Well crap, that one I didn't know how to answer.

"Uh, well, earlier I was thinking about a different thing, you just read my mind at the perfect moment when I was thinking those two together." I couldn't believe I was lying.

"You're lying." He stated. Well crap, I thought I was doing so well.

"How can you tell?"

"I'm good at those things, now tell me the truth." He demanded.

"I already told you the truth," He glared at me, why could he be so scary? "Well the first part about knowing Carlisle, but I won't explain anything else. I'm not going to tell you." He continued glaring at me.

"Tell me." He spit through his teeth.

"Please try to manage your temper; it's getting on my nerves."

The bell rang, thank God.

I almost ran to my next class, desperate to get away from my love of my life.

My necklace jingled under my shirt. If only he knew.

Fifth hour passed quickly because I was dreading lunch. This is not going to be good.

I stood in line, got my tray of food and went over to the table I sat at yesterday.

The Cullens entered the cafeteria only a few seconds after I did, just like yesterday. Edward was glaring at me, Alice looked confused, Jasper looked like he was in pain, poor guy, and he had to feel everyone's emotions, Rosalie, too, glared at me. Emmett looked as if he didn't know anything that was happening. That _was _Emmett.

They didn't sit with me though, I was happy about that. They didn't bother me. I thought that I should read their minds again. I turned on my power.

_What's up with everyone?_ Emmett—of course.

_These emotions are too much for me. Edward, stop feeling anger towards her, it's so annoying. Why do I feel sympathy from her though? _Jasper turned towards me, so did Edward.

_I can't see anything! Why can't I see anything about Jess? Edward! What's the matter, you just disappeared too._ Alice was panicking. She didn't know that I could block her power, why was Edward getting involved, that's just great. He's going to follow me.

_Don't you even try to follow her mister; as soon as you enter her house you disappear, don't. You have no idea what could happen. She could hurt you. _Edward heard it all and so did I.

I growled, quietly. I wouldn't dare to hurt Edward, even if I had to. I would rather die than him to die.

_What should I do? Go up and ask her? That would be stupid. Maybe I should wait by her car. No. Go you idiot, she's alone! This is the best time to ask her. _A man's voice said. It wasn't Edward's or anyone else's.

I glanced up at Edward; he had a smirk on his face. I'm guessing he wanted to see what my reaction was to the boy.

The boy, who was walking up to me, looked familiar. It took me a moment to realize who he was. Mike Newton! I hate that kid; he annoys me with his sickening thoughts.

"Oh, Hi Mike. Why are you over here?" I smoldered my eyes, I wandered if it still worked. It did, his heart skipped a beat and his breathing hitched. This was going to be fun.

"Um…I was just wandering…um" I interrupted him.

"Mike, I don't have all day, just spit it out." I flashed him a smile. His heart sped up. It was hilarious that I could still do that. _Ahh, I missed it when I could do that to Edward. _

Then I noticed my shield wasn't on again. Damnit, why did it always have to happen at lunch?

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldgooutwithme." He said so fast that no human could decipher it.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I don't date." I walked away, dumping my tray.

I didn't glance toward the Cullen table. That would just be stupid. I don't think he would follow me today, Alice already knows and she would probably have Emmett keep him from following me.

I went towards sixth hour and school began again.

The day was soon over and I headed straight for my car. No sign of Edward, that was good.

I drove to my house on the other side of the town. It was a nice house, it wasn't huge, but it wasn't small, it was perfect. Woods surrounded it. I loved it. It was like a little fairy tale land. My fairy tale land.

I parked the car and shut it off and walked into the house. Shape shifting was getting tiring so I changed back into my vampire shape. I didn't like using the strain on my powers; I had used them to much when I was with Edward.

I relaxed on the couch, I hated the fact that I couldn't sleep, maybe I could get through all the suffering if I did. That wouldn't happen though.

It felt like someone was watching me. As I predicted, Edward gasped when I looked at him. I knew he was there. He was so predictable. I saw him in the trees following my car. I didn't want him to see me like this though, stupid, shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking.

I ran out the back door. I didn't want to see him.

"Bella?" he gasped. He was more surprised than ever.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he had to hate me for changing me. Even though he probably still loved me, he still hated me for that, I was sure of it.

"Is that you?"

I didn't answer that; he was still trying to catch up to me. I had not only gained his ability to mind read but to also run faster than anyone.

We arrived at a beautiful meadow. My meadow, I didn't want to admit it though. I had come here years ago, right after I left Edward.

Edward had stopped across from me, taking in my face. I quickly changed into myself as Jess.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"I want to know the truth. I know it's you Bella. Why'd you leave? Why?" he choked out. I couldn't stand his pain, it was just terrible.

The scent hit me, it wasn't human or animal, but it was…Werewolf? Why would a werewolf be here?

Not one werewolf, three. They were all stalking toward Edward who had collapsed onto the ground in pain.

I listened to the mind of the werewolf in front.

_You broke the treaty, you hunted a human. Now we must kill you._ A man's voice declared.

He wasn't supposed to hunt a human? Where was the human?

It took me a moment to realize that I looked like a human, a steady heart beat was coming not but a few feet away from me. It sounded like a human's but it was only an animal's. They thought I was human?

"No," I cried, running in between the collapsed Edward and the werewolves. I didn't think Edward was even paying attention; sometimes a vampire can have an overload and be in a coma like state. It took only a few hours for it to wear off.

"I'm not a human. I just have the ability to absorb powers. I absorbed the powers of shape-shifting, and absorbed Edward's powers of mind reading. Please don't hurt him."

_You can read minds too?_

I nodded towards the big wolf only a few feet from me.

_Why are you here bloodsucker? You weren't apart from the treaty and you might drink the blood of humans. You're going to die; he on the other hand will get to live. _

My eyes were frozen in shock. I was going to die? That wasn't good. I backed away from them. I knew what I could do. I once ran into a vampire that could stop time. So I stopped time.

Birds were pause over head, a drip of slobber was coming off of a russet colored wolf, a deer was paused in the meadow across from us, and Edward was still crumpled up into a ball.

I picked him up, time was still frozen. The good thing about the time freezing thing even froze my scent and Edward's so it was like we were still there but we were invisible.

I got to my house and lay him on my bed. He should be better soon enough. I unfroze time. I made sure Edward's future was fine by just making it like he was hunting, nothing else. I could also cover up tracks with the freezing time thing.

I turned on the T.V. in my room. I didn't care about the volume, he needed to wake up. I shifted into my regular vampire self. It was nice; I wasn't using any powers so there wasn't any strain on me.

Hours went by and Edward still hadn't woken up. That was strange.

I turned on my mind reading; I needed to know what was going on in his head.

"_Goodbye Edward, I love you. I'm sorry for what I did and what I'm going to do." _

That made me flinch, he was going through all his memories of his human life with me.

_The pain ended, my heart is done beating. It is gone forever. My love of my life was gone. _

_Carlisle was in the room when I opened my eyes. I jumped and growled at him. Whoa what just happened? I had just growled._

"_Edward?" he asked._

"_Where's Bella, what happened?" I asked, I noticed my voice was different from what it was before, and my mind had more space. My vision was also clearer, but I didn't focus on it, I wanted Bella, my Bella, and now._

I stopped listening to his mind, it was too sad to listen to the next part. I was the one there giving the news as Carlisle.

He would soon be awake. I knew that for sure.

As if on cue Edward began to shift on the bed. He opened his eyes and then focused on me.

"Bella?" He asked.

**A/N: So here was my chapter…like it? Hate it? Review please. Oh, and I have a new story out. Trust me I won't be stopping this one, but still. Again review, or I might just stop the story....please...i only have two reviews!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

**A/N: Okay, so here's my next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer....  
**

Chapter 5 Truth

I stared into his deep golden eyes. Never mind the fact that I wasn't supposed to show my face to the world again.

"Bella?" he asked again. I didn't know what to say. I could say just anything, but I didn't want to, I wanted him. I still love him.

"The wolves were about to attack you, they thought you were hunting a human. You collapsed and weren't responding. When I tried to defend you, the wolves turned on me. They thought I could be lying about the drinking animal blood part. I was so scared that they would hurt you after they killed me. I stopped time—which is another power I gained—and ran all the way here, they have no idea where I live. My scent and yours stays where it was where I stopped time. It's very convenient." I stopped speaking. I didn't think he was actually listening to me. He was just staring into my eyes.

"Bella, is it really you?" He asked. Had he heard anything that I had said?

"Edward, I think you should go back to your house. You've been in a coma-like state for a few hours now. I'm sure your family is worried."

"No." He clenched his jaw. "I won't leave, not now." He was being stubborn.

Two can play at that game.

"Okay then. I'm leaving." I saw the emotions in his eyes: pain, hatred, love, disappointment, more pain. Damnit, I'm doing the same thing I did to him before, I left.

"Never mind, I won't leave. Why do you want to stay though?" I didn't want to admit I was Bella Swan; I was too stubborn for that.

"Tell me why you're here, _Bella_." He snarled my name. I flinched. This was bad, really bad. He was mad. Serves me right though, I was a monster, I made the choice of leaving him and I hurt him.

"Why are you here? You needed a new place to live, so did I. We both just happened to be at the same place at the same time." I said, I didn't want to lose control over my temper that would be bad. I would hurt my love.

He looked at me blankly, as if trying to think of what to say.

"Why did you leave me? Why Bella?" He asked. His voice was covered in a thick layer of hurt and sadness.

"I can't tell you that. I won't. I didn't leave though, you saw me after your change, but it just wasn't me." I spoke the last little bit so quietly that I was sure Edward had to struggle to hear.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"You can figure it out." I said. I went downstairs, sitting on the couch, letting him think it through.

My mind reading power was on again.

_What does she mean 'you saw me after your change, but it just wasn't me'?_

_I wish I could read her mind. _

I thought he was getting it. Maybe he would.

_The first person I remember was seeing Carlisle, but I could read his mind once and he was going through the whole conversation in his head. I don't think I heard his thoughts before though. He didn't act like his usual self either._

_Oh my God. Bella changed into Carlisle and saw me first. She was the one who gave me options; she was there the whole time._

He knew. That was good, in a way. The question was, though, did he know I still loved him?

"Bella?" he called from upstairs, I guessed this was it, no turning back from here.

I turned. I didn't want to respond to my name, it wouldn't be right. I wasn't Bella anymore; I was a monster, just like I ever was.

"Bella?" He asked even more urgent.

"Yes." I said simply. I definitely couldn't turn back now; I just admitted I was Bella.

"You were there, after my change. You changed into Carlisle. Why though? Why did you change into him? You could have just left without a second thought." His eyes were filled with pain. So, I was right, he thought I didn't love him.

"Because, I wanted to see you after the change—the first person to see you." I stated simply, that would be a good enough answer. "I can read your mind too, from the first day. I've known almost everything you've thought about." I said, I was continuing the conversation from the first day I came here and saw Edward.

His eyes widened. "So you know then?" I didn't know why this conversation was going off topic and I didn't want it to head where I thought it was heading.

I just simply nodded. "You love me; you've been thinking that the whole time. You still love me even if I left."

He nodded too. "It was stupid to think that, you don't love me, that's why you left me, isn't it?" He was glaring. I knew it was coming to this.

"What happened to your mother's ring?" I asked, maybe he would get it. He wouldn't believe me if I said I still love him, I knew that much. He was stubborn, just like me and his mother.

"All I remember is that I gave it to you, when I was in the hospital, so that I could marry you when I got better. You never gave it back." He had put his head down, probably out of sadness. Then it suddenly shot up, anger flashed all across his features. "What did you do? Did you sell it?" He spit. "Did you give it to some other person? Or did you just leave it, abandon it."

I shook my head. I put my hand underneath the hem of the top of my shirt and I pulled out the delicate, little chain I had for Edward's ring. I took it off, grabbed his hand—despite the electric current that ran through my body from that touch—and put the little necklace in his hand, then curled his fingers gently around it.

He was just staring at me in astonishment; probably because I touched his hand without any hesitation.

Edward slowly opened his hand and gasped.

"I never left it, sold it, or gave it away. It's been with me all this time, no matter what. I've never left it, even on a hunting trip. Edward, okay so I don't know if you'll believe me, but…Edward, I love you, no matter what you think. I may have left you, but I realize now that that was a really stupid choice. I shouldn't have done that."

His eyes were wide again. "Why did you leave me then, if you love me?" _Okay, so maybe I don't believe her, but I'll play along with it. I need to find the truth why she left me._

That hurt me, I knew he wouldn't believe me at first; it wasn't him if he didn't.

"Edward, first of all I can hear your thoughts. Secondly I love you! Damnit, I can't believe you don't believe me!" I yelled at him. He flinched again. I calmed down a few seconds after I was finished with telling him I still loved him. "Edward," I pronounced his name slowly, clearly. "The reason why I left was that I hated myself. I believed that I would just drag you down. I thought you would hate me. Edward, I was the one who decided to change you into this—this monster. I should have left you to die, so you would rest peacefully, instead of suffering the thirst and the monstrous pull toward human blood. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I thought you would be better off, but I can see that, now, you have only been suffering. I've also noticed, because of reading Jasper's and Alice's and your minds one day that you've tried to go to the Volturi to look for me and when that wouldn't work you tried to kill yourself. Did you have any idea how hard it was on every one? I was suffering after that. Edward, I love you, and there is no other way I can describe it. I know that you still won't believe me so I'll leave so you can think this through."

I left. So leaving wasn't the best choice, he would probably just follow me.

I was right he followed me. I went to my favorite thinking spot. A spot that I hadn't been in days.

It was my meadow, one that I discovered the last time I was here, the year I left Edward. It was my meadow that I came to, to think, or cry. I would think about Edward here. It was both of ours, though he had never been here.

When I was in the center of the meadow, I noticed Edward at the edge. He was gaping at me and this magical place. So he liked it.

_Why here? How did she know that I always came here to think? Even my family doesn't even know about it, and she does. She couldn't have followed my scent; the rain would've washed it away. _

He's been here before? Then I noticed it, a faint trail of his scent was in the air from days ago.

So we had both claimed this meadow? Wow, fate had definitely wanted us together.

**How'd you like it? Please, please review. I love reviews. Okay? **


	6. Chapter 6: Frozen and Invisible

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I wasn't home all day yesterday, and all week I had tons of homework and stuff...Sorry...so here's the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!!  
**

Chapter 6 Frozen and Invisible

It had been an hour since he came, and he had never stepped out from his little spot that he had claimed when he first stepped into our meadow.

"Edward, I really do think you should go home, you're family is probably wondering where you are. It's been a day since you've seen them."

He didn't respond. I stopped time again; he would hate me for this, and carried him back to his house.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch; Esme had a worried look on her face. _–Edward—_that was all she was thinking, I couldn't read her thoughts because time had frozen, even thoughts, so only the word they were thinking at the time showed up in their thoughts.

I could see Rosalie with Emmett in their room through a crack in their door, and that was all I needed to see to know what they were doing. I didn't think about it, it wasn't pretty.

Alice and Jasper were in Alice's room sitting on her bed talking. Alice's door was wide open.

I found Edward's room, it was amazing; with golden carpet and walls and a large black sofa, and a whole wall of CD's.

I sat Edward on his black sofa, grabbed a piece of paper. I needed to write him a note of what happened and to not look for me.

**Dear Edward,**

**I'm sorry for dropping you off, but Carlisle and Esme are worried about you. Tell them you went on a hunting trip, and you wanted to be alone. I know Esme will scold you like she always does, but it's the only excuse I could come up with. I will talk to Carlisle about it. I'm sorry. I love you so much that you won't understand how. Real quick, before you can get confused, I stopped time, that's it. You won't be able to follow my scent, so don't try. Please don't look for me. I need to think things through, and so do you. Okay? Bye Edward, I'll see you at school, someday. **

**Love,**

**You're friend,**

**Or whatever you want me to be called,**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

I folded the note in half and placed it beside him so that he would notice it.

I ran downstairs, picked Carlisle up and ran outside. Time was on again, I would reverse it when I was done talking to Carlisle. We were in a secluded part of the woods; no one would find us there.

"Bella?" he asked, eyes finally focusing on me. I hadn't changed back into my human form yet, so I was as beautiful as ever.

"Carlisle, yes it's me. I need to talk to you."

"What is it Bella?"

"Edward knows who I am, he's thinks I hate him, but I love him. I don't know what else to do, but to not avoid him. The thing is though, I can't stand to be around him if he hates me, but I can't stand not to be around him. I need you to convince Edward with your thoughts that I love him, so he would see. I want you to think about me leaving, the reason I turned into you, and the words I've said to you throughout the years, on the phone or in person."

"Okay, Bella."

"Oh, and one last thing?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"When Edward caught me after Alice saw him disappear with me, he basically collapsed. The vampire overload thing. He was at my house for a few hours, and was with me too. I was the one trying to convince him that I still loved him; I even showed him the ring. I just wanted to tell you that, that the cover story, right now, is that he was on a hunting trip. I hope Alice saw that."

"She did, she was just wondering why his future disappeared in the first place."

"Okay, I think you need to go back home. Do you want me to rewind time so no one will know that you were gone?"

He nodded. I reversed time; Carlisle was right by my side. At the right moment I stopped it and sent Carlisle in.

"Goodbye Carlisle, I'll see you soon."

"You too Bella." He responded then walked into his house. As soon as he said he was okay I played time and climbed quietly up to Edward's room.

A few years ago I had also gained invisibility and no scent powers, it came in handy when I was hiding.

I turned those two powers on and climbed inside his room, paused time, so that if I made any noise, he wouldn't hear it, and sat in a dark corner of the room. I played time, once again.

"Bella? Bella? Where am I?" he said out loud, he soon took it all in.

"How'd I get here?" he asked again out loud.

He picked up the letter I wrote to him and after was done reading it he ripped it to shreds and stomped out the door.

I followed him. I accidently stepped on the wrong board and he turned to face me, sniffing the air.

"Is anyone there?" He asked.

He just shrugged after no answer and continued to walk downstairs.

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you." He demanded. Has he always been this rude?

"Sure Edward."

"Alone." He hissed at Esme. Poor girl, she was scared of Edward. Okay not scared, but ashamed of his temper. She ran quickly past me and left them alone.

"What is it Edward, it wasn't necessary to talk to Esme like that." Carlisle said, authority ringing in his voice.

"It was Carlisle. I wanted to tell you that I found Bella."

"Bella?" He gasped. Carlisle was an amazing actor; I knew he hadn't forgotten our conversation in the forest. "Where is she?"

"She's one of the students with us, she's in my grade and she shape-shifted into a girl named Jess."

"Jess? That's weird; I wonder why she would use a different name?" He said out loud, at that point I knew he was thinking about me. Edward's eyes were translucent, as if he was having a vision, but he was only listening really well.

"You talked to her? Just now?" He demanded. He was mad a Carlisle, and it was all my fault.

"Edward, calm down, she wanted me to remember all these things so that you know that she loves you. Yes I have talked to her, more than that once just a few minutes ago. I'm sorry Edward, she wanted you find someone else so that you would be happy and not hate her for making the decision to change you. Oh, by the way, the only reason she wanted to change you was because she wanted to be with you forever, but she couldn't stand the thought of watching you suffer when she thought it was all her fault. Edward, she still loves you, she always talks about you in emails, letters and on visits. Also, on the visits it was her choice if she wanted to see you or not. Most times she did. She would stop time, while I was still able to move, and go upstairs to go and give you a kiss, stroke your face or look at you. Sometimes she's there when you don't even know it. There is one power that only she and I know she has"—Carlisle was going to blow my cover—"She can turn invisible and hide her scent. It's as if she isn't even there. The only time you can tell is if there is a noise, she can't stop noise, but only from making it."

Edward's eyes were full of understanding, and love. So he knew I loved him now. I walked toward him. I knew this was a stupid idea.

I leaned over, kissed his cheek and said, "I love you." I did this all so quick that he couldn't react until I was at the other side of the room.

"Carlisle, did you just hear that?"

"Hear that, someone just kissed my cheek and said, _'I love you'_ in my ear."

Carlisle nodded, understanding, what was happening. He knew it was me, but didn't think or admit it.

"It sounded like…Bella?" Edward asked gently.

"Bella, are you there, if you're not I'm going to think I'm going crazing."

I giggled softly, but loud enough that it was a whisper to everyone else, a ghostly giggle.

Edward's head turned towards me, approaching swiftly and slowly, hoping I didn't leave.

"Bella, please tell me that's you and not some crazing person."

His arms were spread out in front of him, willing to grab something. Aiming for me to be exact.

His arms brushed against my shoulders once and that's when he stopped, and stuck his hand where his arm had touched.

"Bella is that you?" He asked quietly.

"If it is, I forgive you, I now understand why you did that. You did it because you thought you were a monster. Here's the thing, though. I've always thought of you as an angel sent from heaven to rescue me and to protect me. While I was human you were always my guardian angel, always."

"I broke my promise though." I said quietly. I was still invisible, but he knew it was me by the sound of my voice. "I said, one night when you were having a nightmare after you almost drowned in that river, that I wouldn't leave you. I would never leave you. I did though, I left."

He flinched, remembering as much as he could.

"So it is you."

I shook his head up and down so he could tell I was saying yes. He smiled.

I stopped time and carried him outside in the forest again. Then I started it again.

"I'm sorry, I had to find a better place to talk, this is better, more secluded and private." I said. I needed to put my invisibility and no scent shield down, but I couldn't, not until I knew it would be the right time.

"Bella, where are you? I can hear your voice, but I can't see or smell you. I need to see your face, please let your shield down." He commanded. He was not but a foot away from me. I stopped my shield, I felt better.

"Whoa." He jumped back, surprised about how close he was to me.

"I was never that far, even from the start." I said. It was true, I would always visit him at least once a week and he wouldn't know.

"Bella, I am sorry for acting the way I did. I know you love me and I love you. That 's the only explanation I can give for all the emotions Jasper was getting off of you, you keeping the ring, and Carlisle telling me that you still loved me. I can see now that it's the truth, and I feel terrible for not believing you in the first place." I placed a finger over his lips.

"You've always been like that, I had already expected it to be hard to convince you, but I didn't expect it to be this soon before I could convince you." I stroked his cheek and he leaned his big head into it. I smiled.

"I love you," that was all he said before he attacked my lips.

We sat there kissing for hours, we didn't go too far because we were both old fashioned and wanted to be married first.

"I think I should go," I said, "Your family is going to be worried."

"Why would they be? But you are right. Would you like to come with me?" He asked. I would be going to meet his family? Now? Again?

"Fine, but I'll need to see Carlisle first; I want to tell him what's going on."

"Okay, you put your invisibility thing on and I'll walk you to him."

He was in on my plan. I had shown him my plan, he soon found out I was in a coven with Rosalie and used to be best friends with her.

He explained to me that she wasn't a good sister since I had left.

We entered his house, my invisibility on. He left the door open a little longer the necessary so I had to tap him on the shoulder to tell him I was right beside him, not outside. He looked embarrassed.

We quickly ran to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle?" Edward called.

"Come in Edward." He replied.

Edward entered and so did I.

"Bella's with me." Edward stated simply.

"Bella?"

"I'm right here Carlisle." I said right when I was getting rid of my invisibility.

"So you and Edward?" I nodded.

"Were back together, thank you so much Carlisle, but we have one more problem."

"What might that be?" he asked. Did he honestly not know?

"It's your family, they all think I don't love Edward and they hate me or hate me for doing that, whichever way you want to put that. I need you to help everyone else understand why I left. I know you explained it before, but I want you to help explain why I'm back."

"Then what's the plan?" He asked, obviously knowing I had a scheme in this, Edward had his arms around my waist, his body shaking from his laughter.

**Okay, so here was my chapter...again sorry for taking so long to update. Review Please!!!!**


	7. Epilogue: Together and Memories

**So here's the last Chapter....I had a fun time writing this....it was interesting...for some reason I felt like uploading on April fool's day....But just to tell you this is the real story...no more chapters after this.**

**Disclaimer: Teacher: Hello class, we have a pop quiz today. (groan from the class) Okay, so raise your hand...who wrote the Twilight saga?**

**boy raises hand**

**teacher: Yes?**

**Boy: Uh, Mark Twain? **

**class laughs**

**Teacher: No, I'm sorry. Anyone else?**

**another boy: You?**

**girls giggle**

**Teacher: sadly no, come on tell me that someone knows who it is.**

**four girls at once: STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**everyone laughs....**

**so there's my disclaimer: i don't own twilight...but i guess you guys know who does**

**here's the chapter  
**

Epilogue Together and Memories.

It had been a perfect wedding, wonderful graduation. We kept my house and lived there for years afterwards, having fun.

"Bella, what did you look like when you were human?" Edward asked. "I remember what you looked like when you were a teenager, but I want to know what you looked like right before the change.

I focused on my only memory of me; I was looking into a mirror, examining my body, wondering if I would ever get married. That was over two-hundred years ago.

My hair became a dirtier brown. My face softer, not as soft as it was before, my cheeks were pinker, my features softened up. My eyes were the same, but brown. My lips small but full and turned a darker pink.

"You were beautiful, as beautiful as you are now." He said, love saturating his voice.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe I've met anyone like you. You're just to perfect. How could I ever deserve you?" He said.

"By just being yourself. You're meant for me."

"Thank you. How much do you remember of your human life?" I had an idea.

"Only anything with you in it, but not any of my childhood."

"How would you like it if I showed you what happened during your life, it might take a while, but we've got years?"

"Sure."

I let me shield down and thought about his old life.

One memory in particular was my favorite; it was just after he admitted he loved me, right after his 18th birthday.

"**Come on Edward, I've got something to show you." I was giving him a birthday present. It was only a day after his birthday and he was eighteen. **

"**Where are we going Bella?" He asked. I was dragging him across the yard.**

"**Into the forest then I'm running to the meadow. Come on."**

**It was going to be sunny and it had been years since he's seen me in the sun. **

**I stuck him on my back and ran.**

"**It feels weird that you're carrying me and I'm bigger than you." He said, jokingly.**

**I laughed. "I'm stronger."**

"**I bet you're not." He said.**

"**I know I am, I can break your arm like a twig, and I'm carrying you."**

"**You've got a point."**

**I laughed again. We made it to the meadow, quickly.**

"**Go ahead," I pushed him, just like the last time, though he probably didn't remember.**

**He smiled and walked out into the sun. He beckoned me toward, to join him.**

"**Come on, not this again." He complained.**

**I smiled and walked into the sun. **

**His smile became rigid and his breath caught. Was he scared of me?**

"**Edward?" I asked, walking towards him. He didn't respond so I walked quicker.**

**I picked him up, he wasn't breathing, just staring at me.**

"**Edward, breathe, please. You can't live without breathing like I can."**

**He took a breath, and then blushed in embarrassment. I laughed.**

**He shuffled himself out of my lap and over to the side a little bit. Rubbing his eyes dramatically, I laughed more.**

"**What's the matter, I'm too scary?"**

"**No, to beautiful, I can't tell if this is a dream or not."**

**I laughed and crawled into his lap and tucked my head under his chin. His arms wrapped around my body. **

"**This is definitely not a dream. It's all too real for me." I said. **

"**Definitely. You're too perfect though and I can't imagine why I got you." He said.**

"**The same with me. I can't see why I could ever deserve you." He smiled. I really couldn't imagine why I had him, I was a monster.**

**He stroked my cheek and kissed my hair.**

**I turned and crawled off his lap. He stared at me with disappointed eyes. **

"**I want to try something." I said.**

**I leaned forward and rested my head against his chest. I could hear his strong heart underneath my ear. The blood pumping through his heart sounded so delicious and so did his smell. I resisted though, this would not be the way he would die.**

**We sat there for hours, me listening to his heart, memorizing the beat. **

"**What were you doing?" Edward asked. I had pulled myself from his chest a few seconds earlier.**

"**Listening to your heartbeat, it's amazing." I pulled his hand to the side of my face that was against his chest. **

"**It's warmer." He said, surprised. Then an idea flashed through his eyes. "Can I try something?" **

"**Sure." I said. **

**He stroked my cheek, my neck, my collar bone, my arms and legs. This was just like he did when he was thirteen. Then he put his hands on my shoulders, wearily moving them down, slowly towards my chest. His cheeks were flushed. I smiled. I loved him and he could feel where ever he wanted to.**

**His hands cupped my bust, feeling. "Wow." That's all he could say. Of course, he was a teen. **

**He took his hands off then put them on the sides of my face and leaned in to my face for a kiss.**

**This kiss was normal, at first, then it became more urgent. It took all my effort to try not to kill or squash him. He started to unbutton my shirt, and I his. Why was I doing this, did I have enough strength to not kill him?**

"**I'm sorry," I said while pulling away.**

"**What's the matter?" he asked, his chest was almost fully exposed and beautiful.**

"**I can't, I don't know if I can. I can't not kill you Edward, this will just be too much."**

"**Why not, it'll be my birthday present."**

"**I'm sorry Edward, I'm not going to. I don't have enough control to restrain myself from killing you."**

"**Try, I know you can."**

"**Fine."**

**I kissed him again, his mouth traveled down my neck to my collar bone, continuing to unbutton my blouse.**

**Then I almost bit him. I ran all the way to the other side of the meadow.**

"**Bella?" He called.**

"**I'm sorry Edward, I can't control myself. We can't, I'm sorry."**

**I was approaching him.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because, right then, before I left, I came within a millimeter of your neck. I could have killed you. I'm not taking that chance." I said through my teeth. I didn't want to sound harsh, but I couldn't help it. **

"**Okay." He said.**

**He was laying on the ground, shirt completely torn. I couldn't focus, so I tore his shirt off and a slight of mine. My shirt had a slit that went all the way to the top of the start of my bust, just below the collar bone. I sat my head on his stomach and we sat there peacefully for the next hours.**

"**I love you." Edward said, he was stroking my hair.**

"**I love you too." I said, I was drawing patterns on his stomach with my hand.**

**We sat there peacefully the rest of the night.**

"Wow" He said. We had finished my favorite memory. Sure I had come close to killing him, but I came close to loving him even more. "I can't believe we almost did that. You could have killed me."

"Hey, it's not like I don't know that. I tried to tell you, but you were to stubborn to admit it. You had so much faith in me then, but I'm sure you know how strong my restraint was, since you have almost perfected yours."

I grinned at him. He was perfect everywhere.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"I love you." He said finally.

"I love you too." Then he kissed me, the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. His hands traced everywhere and he ruined my designer clothing that Rosalie and Alice bought me, though I didn't care.

I knew I loved Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen and I knew that we would be together forever, no matter what.

**So that was the last chapter....i'm now completely dedicated to my other story...review....please? Hope you guys liked it...thanks**

**Jey  
**


End file.
